


Awake My Soul - A Jesse/Danny Fanmix

by skimiskim



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix by skimiskim, inspired by family!verse by goddessofbirth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake My Soul - A Jesse/Danny Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/gifts), [cedelede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedelede/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family!verse art/manips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394299) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth), [safeandwarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/pseuds/safeandwarm), [skimiskim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim). 



  


[Download @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ldrow8y51yayxdf)

1\. **Firestarter - Jimmy Eat World**

_I’m the trouble starter_  
Pumpkin instigator  
I’m the fear addicted  
Danger illustrated 

2\. **Strange & Beautiful (I’ll Put A Spell On You) - Aqualung**

_To me, you’re strange and you’re beautiful,_  
You’d be so perfect with me but you just can’t see,  
You turn every head but you don’t see me. 

3\. **If I Die Before You - Ludwig Garronson**

_Come here, don’t think_  
Don’t stop, open up  
Believin’ in a place where you feel free  
It’s just another race for you and me  
Let’s fall in love 

4\. **Sink Or Swim - Tyrone Wells**

_Hearing the song in your laughter_  
A melody I chase after  
No one else has done this to me 

5\. **Please, Please Please Let Me Get What I Want - The Smiths**

_Haven’t had a dream in a long time_  
See, the life I’ve had  
Can make a good man bad 

_So for once in my life_  
Let me get what I want  
Lord knows it would be the first time 

6\. **Never Gonna Give You Up - Norbert Kristof**

_We’re no strangers to love_  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of  
You wouldn’t get this from any other guy 

7\. **My Body Is A Cage - The Arcade Fire**

_My body is a cage that keeps me_  
From dancing with the one I love  
But my mind holds the key 

8\. **Awake My Soul - Mumford & Sons**

_Lend me your hand and we’ll conquer them all_  
But lend me your heart and I’ll just let you fall  
Lend me your eyes I can change what you see  
But your soul you must keep, totally free 

9\. **I Miss You - Blink 182**

_Don’t waste your time on me you’re already_  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don’t waste your time on me you’re already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you) 

10\. **Skinny Love - Birdy**

_And I told you to be patient_  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind  
Now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I? 


End file.
